10-tailed Jinchuriki
by NaegiTheMessiah
Summary: Naruto and Hinata go to adopt a child after the fight with Pein Hinata lost the ability to have children Enter Naegi the ten tailed Jinchurikii wolf Okami With his new mother sister and father he will become the next Hokage or Die trying Naruhina OcxSmallHarem sorry i suck at summaries violence,blood,drinking,Smoking,Language,Sexual situations and mabye lemons(Discountined!)
1. Chapter 1

**HEY everyone this is my first story i won't be doing my Big brothers stories till i figure out where the hell to countinue from so be looking forward to this and my KH fic which will be released this weekend Now Enjoy the first chapter of the 10-tailed Jinchuriki!**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing if i did naruto would be a pimp -sighs- ANY ONWARD!-flys off-**

_-Chapter 1:Enter the Newest Jinchuriki-_

**-Konohagakure Orphanage:9 years ago-**  
>"Where's the boy?!" Hinata asked excitedly at the thought of another child .After the incident with Pein she lost her ability to have children. Her first born and Husband looked at her with a sweatdrop .The small child with Blond hair with red streaks and Deep blue eyes giggled lightly at her mother's antics. "He's up stairs waiting for you guys but i should let you know he isn't easy to trust others" the caretaker mumbled as she handed Hinata the paper work and showed our favorite blond hokage to the child's room (AN:If you haven't guessed then please stop reading now and watch Naruto from the beginning) "Ne,Naegi-kun Your new parents are here" She said as all you can see in the room was a small form in a corner slight petting motions and sobbing can be heard if you looked and listened close wiping his eyes he turned to face his new father with a fake smile 'That mask covering the pain and loneliness I know it all to well' Naruto thought sadly as he walked towards the four year old noticing his attire was just a pair of shorts and a t-shirt his black hair going in every direction with his steel grey eyes staring at noticing the wolf pup in the child's arms growling at the caretaker before Naegi whispered something in the pup's ear calming it the older male walked toward the younger one outstretching his hand "Come now Naegi your new Kaa-san is waiting" his Famous goofy grin plastered on his face. "Kaa-san?" The child ask this word seemed foreign to him as if he never heard of he put his hand into the older one before being lead down the hallway.

** *Naegi's P.O.V***

_ 'Why would the hokage adopt me?,There's nothing special about me'_ Telepathically talk to my best friend Akira.** 'How would i know?,Atleast be happy he is like you'**_ 'What do you mean?'_ **'He's also a Jinchuriki but yours is more rare****'**_'W-wait he's a Jinchuriki Akira?'_ **'No he's santa!**' _'Who the hell's Santa'_ **'I don't know but he smells like Kitsune while you smell like the alpha of wolves '** 'You are troublesome' Cutting the telepathic link as we entered the foyer i noticed to other people an adult and a child both females while one was a year older than me the other was as almost as the Hokage."H-hello.." Noticing i was behind the Hokage's left leg the two women begin to giggle** 'Aww the pup's shy' **Akira said to me as i slowly came from my horrible hiding spot as The older female handed the papers to the Caretaker. "Hi!,what's your name?" the girl practically yelled in my ear as i yelp and hold my ears "Minami don't yell at your new little brother" Now the older one said as she walked over to me as a three scrolls were in her hands raising my eyebrows before handing it to the Hokage. "Hey little one i'm your new Kaa-san,What is your name?" she asked kneeling down to my eye level to look at me "My name's Naegi and this is Akira" I put up Akira as she pet her slowly** 'Okay i like this girl she smells like lavender and Vanilla.'** Chuckling lightly i smile at my new mother "Akira likes you she said you smell like Vanilla" i look around seeing the confused looks from my new family "How do you know that" Minami asked me intrigued "She told me I've been able to talk to all the animals since i could remember" Smiling lightly before Akira runs to lie across my head as Kaa-san holds out her hand to me holding it before walking out of that accursed orphanage.

_**-Namikaze Residence:*Normal P.O.V***_

Naegi is the first to enter the home that was three times the size of the orphanage. "Its like i died and went to heaven" he said as Naruto chuckled "Well Naegi this is your new home and where your family whatever you need just ask." After a few minutes of thinking "Can i get ninja training Tou-san?" The young Jinchuriki asked his eyes sparkling "Of course you can i'll train you while Hinata trains Minami but lets wait till your birthday Which is In two months ok?" Grinning Mischievously Naegi used the most effective move in his arsenal the puppy dog eyes somehow wolf ears and tail popped up "2,000 Ryo he cracks on before dinner is ready" Minami started betting with her mother they shook hands "Deal." A minute before dinner naruto cracked as Hinata gave her daughter the money as Naegi smiled Before petting Akira "I win" Naruto sigh as he nodded as dinner was set on the table "Yes you did we'll start your training tomorrow"

_**-Neagi's room-**_

_'Akira this is nice i feel like we actually have people who love us here' _Naegi thought as he Laid on his new bed **'Yep Now if you want that training you better go to sleep early i have a feeling Tou-san is gonna push us to the limit from now on'**Chuckling As sleep started to claim him he didn't notice the small light from Akira **"Night** **Neagi-Kun"**Akira said as she laid next to Naegi sleep claiming them both.

That was the beginning of the 10-tailed Jinchuriki's Adventure.

**Love It,Hate It,Want it to die in tarturus No flames please constructive criticism appreciated Naegs is out PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well imma keep it short I need 5 oc's for Naegi's harem I have one but most might be mad so if hate Inuzukas I suggest you leave now k? If not you're welcome to continue to read Starting we are 9 years later from the first chapter Now lets go on **

**Disclaimer:I own nothing but the story plot and Oc's**

**Ages:**

**Naruto:27**

**Hinata:26**

**Minami:14**

**Naegi:13**

**Rest of the genin:12-13**

_**Jutsu**_

_**"Akira or Okami Talking"**_

_**'Akira or Okami thinking'**_

_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

_-Chapter 2:Who Gonna graduate?-_

**_-Namikaze Residence: *Naegi's P.O.V"-_**

'_Kunai,Shuriken,Smoke Bombs,Explosive Tags,Kami No ha(God's Blade),Laxatives to Sneak in the Prick's lunch'_** (A/N:Yep Saskue has a Kid But with whooooooooo you probably guess already)** After Packing my Pouches full of equipment hiding the laxatives,then strapping The katana Tou-San gave me I Walk downstairs to get some breakfast** 'Pup you forgot something..'** Akira began feeling myself sigh before turning to her _'What did i forget?'_ Feeling the Bravery to ask **'Your clothes though I doubt the Inuzuka girl would**** Mind'** Akira was snikering while i was Blushing after Using an Hiraishin my father taught me getting dressed in five minutes and picking Akira up i ran into the last person i wanted to see "Minami" stepping quietly to the door holding Akira as her fur kept brushing against my nose_ 'Almost Almost Al-'_ "ACHOO!" Stiffening after the sneeze i heard footsteps approaching me **"WE'RE GONNA DIE!'** "H-hey Minami i was just gonna get to school early to practice my jutsu" Turning quickly before reaching for the door handle someone grabbed my hand as i started to sweat 'I lived a good life I will miss you Akira' I looked up to see someone even worse "Naegi I heard that you are getting close with the Inuzuka Heiress" Kaa-san said to me as her grip seemed to loosen "Well you see i was- _**HIRAISHIN**_!"Teleporting ontop of the house i jump from rooftop to rooftop hoping for another day of life

_**-Ninja Academy:*Normal P.O.V*-**_

"Get out of them way over protective family trying to catch their son!" Naegi yelled as he dashed through the hall to his class along the walls his sister and mother gaining since they're ninja almost caught him till. "AND HE IS SAFE!" the newer voice resonated as an arm grabbed Naegi pulling him into the classroom it was none other than Iruka Naruto's old sensei who saved him. "Will i live?" The youngest Namikaze asked as he uncovered his eye showing fear resonating through him. "mabye" Pushing Naegi to his seat Iruka Introduced the Rookie of the year "Give it up for our two Rookie of the Year Naegi Namikaze and Sosuke Uchiha" Everyone laughed at the first name but clapped at the second as the First announced R.O.T.Y looked out the window while Iruka explained the test which was a demonstration of your skills by fighting Another Srudent those who managed to impress himself and the Clan Council would graduate "Well let's go start Everyone Change into your Gear and meet me outside in 20 minutes" with that everyone left getting there stuff together as Naegi just went outside.

_**-20 Minutes later on the training grounds-**_

"Ok everyone we Made randomly picked matches so everyone come and grab a color" After everyone had selected Naegi had gotten Green it pit him against The Hyuuga Kid Kira "Naegi v.s Kira begin" Iruka Jumped away watching the Two children as the Hyuuga dropped into the Jyuuken Stance while Naegi Handed Kami no Ha to his father "Ladies first" looking towards the Female Hyuuga he got into his Father Taijutsu stance "Gladly" The mumbling Hyuuga said moving to quickly close the Namikaze's chakra "I dodge your gentle palm as if it was my business" Well what he claimed was true weaving through the Strikes before looking at the Hyuuga grabbing her arms "_**Raiton: Seiteki Shokku [Lightning Release: Static Shock]**_" Naegi yelled sending Pulses of electricity through Kira's Body before Naegi let her go before she collapsed into his awaiting arms "N-naegi wins" Iruka said shocked he took down a Hyuuga in one hit without being harmed until "Ah she got me in the Solar Plexus" *THUD* Falling backwards Naegi passed out hoping he had passed the Graduation test.

_**Omake~**_

_-Who the Fuck Are you?!"_

**Naegi's first day at the academy didn't go so well he made friends with the Inuzuka Nara And Akimichi Kids but the Uchiha Twins were stubborn when Naegi met sosuke there first conversation went something like this.._  
><em>**

Naegi: Who the Fuck are you

Sosuke: Who the fuck are you

Naegi: I asked first Uchibitch

Sosuke: It's Sosuke Naegay

Naegi: UKE

Sosuke: Gay!

Naegi: WANNA GO!?

Sosuke: Bring it DOBE V 2.0

Minami: SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I BREAK BOTH OF YOUR RIBS!

Iruka: Minami did you just say the F word?

Naegi: Ribs?

Sosuke: No you can't say Fuck in School you Fucking Dobe

Iruka: Sosuke

Naegi: Why the fuck not

Iruka: Naegi

Minami: Stop saying Fuck!

Iruka: Minami

Akira: *Woof*

Iruka: Akira

Naegi: Look i keep saying it Fuck Fuckitty Fuck Fuck Fuck

Iruka: How would like to get sent to the Hokage's Office

Naegi: How would you like to suck my Rasengans i got two of 'em!

Iruka: What did you say

Naegi: *Hiraishins to The Hokage's office* TO IRUKA I SAID HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO SUCK MY RASENGAN'S I GOT TWO OF 'EM that is all

Sosuke: Holy fuckdude

**And no one ate dinner that night**

**Gave him Lightning Affinity Don't hate me ok and he is not from Kumo his parents were from Kumo but moved to live in Kohona before Dieing on a mission Anywho and if you want me to stop making Omakes i understand if not then tell me if so**

**No flames Constructive Criticism Appreciated Naegs Over and Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's time for another installment offfffffffffff 10-tailed Jinchuuriki lol now lets just get right off the bat and say thank you jonjames427 for the awesome oc's they will both be in this story so that means 3 slots left everyone and before we begin my upload schedule for my fics are up if there something like this '?"it means the story if not yet released yet or an idea is forming well what ever its time for chapter three Neags is out!**

_-Chapter 3:Bell test V 2.0-_

_**-Konohagakure: Hokage's Office-**_

"...HOW THE HELL IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!?" the esteemed ultimate clan the Uchiha head Sasuke Raged looking at the blonde hokage lightning pulsating around as the KI radiated of his body "You saw it yourself Sasuke Naegi Passed every test with flying color a.k.a 100 while Sosuke got an 95 deal with it my kid is better than yours" Smirking Naruto looked at the 12 Jonin in front of him about to pick their teams "Probably the stupid ten tails inside of h-" Karin began before she passed out from a chop to her neck courtesy of the Hokage's mate her overly sweet smile got Sasuke to back off "I'll take Sosuke,Daisuke Akimichi and Kira Hyuuga" Muttered the Lazy Nara knowing he would regret it later "I'll be taking Naegi,Yukari Uchiha,and Kenya Inuzuka its a perfect combo Nin(Neagi),Gen(Yukari),Tai (Kenya) they balance each other out and can help each other in the fields of expertise and i hear Neagi is in the middle of creating a jutsu" Sakura's Eye sparkling think of seeing the Small boys creation first hand "What is he calling it?"

Naruto automatically stiffened he's calling it **Raiton: Rairo no Arashi** [Lightning release:Thunder wolf storm] seen him test it easily A-rank and hurts like hell" mumbling remembering the memories the shadow had and shivered from where it hit "Ok well i will need my teams element affinities" Sakura Disappeared with some chakra paper after she started training with Anko well lets just say the Snake Mistress has A pink-haired impersonator "Kami only knows if our children will survive" Naruto said as the rest picked their teams.

_**-Ninja academy:Classroom-**_

"Where the hell is our Sensei!?" Kenya growled in frustration as Her puppy Raika was playing with Akira "Sit Kenya!"Neagi yelled thanking Kami that the Inuzuka listened to him as he started writing notes for his new Jutsu "Ne, Naegi-kun whatcha doing?" The young Inuzuka heiress asked looking over Neagi's shoulder "Accidently" pressing her chest against his back as he blushed _"Kami why do you hate me"_ The Raven haired Jinchuuriki asked himself as a far off feminine voice said "It's fun" "Kenya can you please stop doing that i'm trying to perfect this Jutsu" the only boy left out of the genin said before replacing himself with Yukari and continuing his process as he finished the door broke down as they young Genin were greeted with a Sadistic Pink-headed Tiger Summoner (Gave her that summoning contract) "OH HELL NO IT CAN'T BE YOU KAMI DOES HATE ME!" The raven-haired Namikaze said as he rocked himself in a corner "Sup you maggots Rooftop now!" Sakura yelled before Shushining away "I hate my life" Naegi mumbled ignoring the amused stares he got from his teamates.

_**-Ninja Academy:Rooftop-**_

"This is how it's gonna work introduce yourselves and i'll do the same then we do a test got it" the other two furiously nodded as Naegi looked dead after being dragged by his wolf pup up the stairs "You first Pompous Ginger" to this Yukari growled "It's Yukari Uchiha I like My mother,Genjutsu,and my sword Sakkaku No Sutinga (illusion Stinger). My dislikes are Sexist males.." she glared at Naegi who saddened at this but barely showed it. "Dobe's,and those who try to copy other's powers,my hobbies are Practicing my Genjutsu,My dreams for the future is to find gain respect for not using my bloodline" finishing Yukari looked at Naegi who seemed to fiddle with a wooden flute someone sold to him (Tayuya) before looking at her with a Smile "Ok next is you Dog girl {HEY!}" everyone turned to Kenya to see her held down by her Nindog Raika "I'm Kenya Inuzuka,I like Sweets,Raika Naegi-kun and Akira,... My dislikes are the Uchiha's and animal hunters, My hobbies are Training and Taking care of my Dogs, My dreams for the Future is to become the Best Kunoichi ever" Finishing with a calm expression "Now for you Wolfie" Ignoring the Comment Naegi looked down with a smile before speaking "Name's Naegi Namikaze, I like playing with Akira,Hanging out with my Nakama and my Flute, I dislike people who judges other for something someone else has done" Looking at Yukari with an All too sweet smile before continuing "My hobbies are playing music,cooking,and Creating new jutsu." As naegi finished he noticed Sakura staring at him with a unsettling gaze "Well i'm Sakura Haruno and that's all you're gonna know for now meet me here tomorrow at the exact time and i suggest you don't eat any breakfast or you'll throw up a lot" with that the pink haired jonin left without another word. sighing the three genin went on there way preparing for the next day.

_**-Training ground 7-**_

"I'm sooooo hungry!" Kenya moaned as she smelt freshly baked bread and lots as Naegi and Akira walked up to the two kunoichi "Naegi why the hell do you have bread she said no breakfast" Yukari growled but couldn't deny the intoxicating smell "Because she suggested we shouldn't eat breakfast and we all know it's the most important meal of the day" passing around the bread and milk his mother supplied him with before eating his own "Hey Naegi what do you think the test is going to be about" "Teamwork obviously think about it we can't do anything against a Jonin alone but if we combine all of our attack we stand a chance" the two girls looked in awe at Naegi he made it sound so easy as daybreak came they finished their breakfast and preparation as they settled for a morning snack which was some more milk but with cinnamon there Sensei appeared "No excuse lets just begin!" Naegi yelled as he wiped his mouth before standing with Akira perched on his head "wow straight down to the point well just come and take these three bell but there a trick if one of you don't get one you all go back for another year" smirking at the genin's faces of shock they nodded "The clock is set till noon ready….BEGIN!" with that the three genin jumped away but together _"So they already figured it out this'll be fun"_ Smirking sakura jumped towards their chakra finding them she looked up in surprise "O-oh shit"

**CLIFFHANGER NO JUTSU!**

**who's an ass i am stay tuned for the next chapter of 10-tailed jinchuuriki will the genin prevail and why did sakura curse you'll have to wait and thanks again to Jonjames427 for Kenya and the other OC and remember Reveiw,Rate,Recomend and no flames only constructive criticism NEAGS IS OUT!**


	4. AN

**Okay Everyone sorry but Imma have to say this all of my fanfics are getting revamps but until i can get everything situated I have a fanfic that'll be posted soon as well a vote that should go along with it until i get this one and the others ready okay okay cool**


End file.
